1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp that is provided with: a first lamp unit adapted to switch and emit an auxiliary light distribution pattern and a light distribution pattern for high beam (for cruising); and a second lamp unit adapted to emit a light distribution pattern for low beam (for passing).
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle headlamp of such type is conventionally known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-018178). Hereinafter, a conventional vehicle headlamp will be described. The conventional vehicle headlamp is provide with: a light source unit adapted to switch and emit a light distribution pattern for DTL and a light distribution pattern for cruising by means of a switch of a scattering lens; and a light source unit adapted to emit a light distribution pattern for passing. The conventional vehicle headlamp is also a headlamp for emitting light from a light emitting element of a light source as a light distribution pattern for cruising without passing through a scattering lens, by means of a switch of the scattering lens, and then, emitting the light from the light emitting element of the light source as the light distribution pattern for DTL that is obtained by scattering the light distribution pattern for cruising in a state in which the pattern is passed through the scattering lens.
In the conventional vehicle headlamp, however, only the light distribution pattern for DTL (the auxiliary light distribution pattern) can be obtained in a state in which the light distribution pattern for cruising is scattered.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above described problem that in the conventional vehicle headlamp, only the light distribution pattern for DTL (the auxiliary light distribution pattern) can be obtained in a state in which the light distribution pattern for cruising is scattered.